


seeing you (chase x gert)

by bluemione



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, F/M, gertchase - Freeform, i love 5 + 1 fics so i wrote one lol, mainly it's just chase not being able to keep his eyes off gert throughout the years, there's fluff and tiny bits of angst, this is just a short lil thing i wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemione/pseuds/bluemione
Summary: five times gert missed chase looking at her like she hung the stars in the sky + one time she saw him too





	seeing you (chase x gert)

**Author's Note:**

> just a little 5+1 oneshot for my fellow gertchase/runaways fans (love u guys)  
> -eb

_i._

They were six and playing in the Wilders' guesthouse. Alex, Karolina, Amy, and Nico were in an intense game of Twister, with Molly in charge of the spinner. Well, Molly was sort of in charge of the spinner. Gert was leaning over her and shouting out where the spinner landed, most of the time before Molly could even open her mouth. Chase had been the first one to get out, he never took Twister too seriously and always ended up losing due to uncontrollable fits of laughter. So he sat next to Gert and Molly and watched on.

"Nico, right hand red!" Gert called out, " _NO! Right_ hand! That's your left, Nico, I said _right!"_

Chase looked up at Gert, whose cheeks were pink and whose hands were on her hips. He liked the way Gert made sure everyone could hear her. Sure, she was a little bossy, but he really didn't mind.

 

_ii._

They were nine and exhausted. The Pride meeting appeared to be running late and there were only so many board games you could play. Alex and Amy were playing some video game Chase had never heard of while Nico and Karolina eagerly watched on. Molly had curled up in a bean bag with her elephant and a book.

"I'm going to use you as a pillow."

Chase looked over and saw Gert sitting down next to him.

She didn't wait for his response, she just put her head on his shoulder. Chase would have said yes anyways, so he was okay with it. He looked at her dark hair and smiled. It wouldn't even really bother him if they stayed like this forever.

 

_iii._

They were eleven and Chase was pretty sure he'd never seen Gert this upset. Alex had said something about Molly's elephant that made Molly cry, which made Gert go into protective big sister mode. She was chasing Alex through the house, a large book (which Chase may or may not have handed to her) in her hands, ready to smack him.

"Don't forget that we all know about your stuffed bear with the boring name, Alex! I mean, Mr. Fluffy, _really?_   You don't get to make fun of other people's stuffed animals when yours has the same name as every other bear across America!"

Chase looked on in awe. He honestly wanted to follow Gert and go off on Alex, but he knew he'd probably get in trouble. His parents (mostly his father) weren't nearly as lenient as the Yorkes when it came to punishment. So, he decided to just stick to sitting by Karolina and Amy and laugh as Gert tackled Alex to the ground.

 

_iv._

They were fourteen and sitting at a table in silence. They had been at Amy's funeral earlier that day and now they were at the Minorus for a reception of sorts. No one had talked to each other. What were you supposed to say about a teenager who died?

It was Gert who spoke first.

“I can’t believe Alex didn’t come.”

“He’s grieving Gert, just like the rest of us,” Karolina said.

“But we’re all here!” Gert kept her voice down, but her anger was still visible, “We’re hurting but we’re here, we’re supposed to be there for each other.”

Chase couldn’t not keep looking at Gert. She was right, as usual. They were all supposed to be together. But maybe now things were different.

 

_vi._

They were fifteen and in history class. Chase hadn’t been paying attention at all but started to when he heard a familiar voice arguing with the teacher.

He wasn’t even sure what they were talking about but heard the words “inequality” and “bigoted" and "feminism" which were words Gert frequently used with passion. At least as far as he knew. It's not like they hung out anymore. None of them hung out anymore, not since Amy died. They basically pretended they never knew each other at all. Chase told himself it was easier this way, maybe even better. But even pretending not to acknowledge each others' presence couldn't keep Chase from looking in Gert's direction whenever she spoke. Her voice had this magnetic effect on him that he didn't even know how to explain.

 

**+**

 

_i._

They're sixteen and in hiding. Their group managed to find their way back to each other, even if it took finding out their parents were evil for them to do so. They were all each others' family now.

Molly, Chase, Gert, and Karolina are playing a board game in the hostel when Nico, who was watching them, says something.

"It's weird, isn't it?"

Chase doesn't look up from the board but still answers, "What's weird?"

"Playing board games here. We used to do this together when we were kids. When our parents had meetings. When our parents were killing innocent teenagers."

Molly speaks up, "Listen, I'm not going to let them take away our good memories. They're not good people, we know that, and yes it's ruined a lot of good things that we all had, but we're together now, and we care about each other. A lot."

Chase can't help but look at Gert.

To his surprise, she's looking right back at him.


End file.
